ELIMINACJA i Informacje
ELIMINACJA ---- drużyny: miękkich sportowców:cody,sugar,sierra,beth,topher,dawn,leonard,staci,ezekiel drużyna silnych sportowców:scarlett,max,courtney,duncan,justin,izzy,owen,jo,lightning tabelki eliminacji 3 sezonu: Notes: 1: The challenge to see who reaches the finish line out of the game, just max and courtney and duncan have to reach the finish line were last but courtney and duncan reached the finish line at the same time as the last so they are eliminated. Color significance: WIN: Was on the winning team WIN: Won individual challenge WIN: Won for their team IN: Had their name called at the Elimination Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Was supposed to be eliminated in this episode, but something else happened that made him/her safe. OUT: This camper was eliminated due to injuries. OUT: This camper was not voted off, but was eliminated from the show via the challenge. LEFT/OUT/QUIT: Voted out, eliminated, or voluntarily quit in this episode. WINNER: This camper wins of total drama season 3. powód eliminacji w odcinkach: odcinek 1 - jo wygrała wyzwanie dla drużyny najgorsi obozowicze czyli staci i ezekiel i dlatego przegrali wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny staci otrzymała mało głosów za jej ciągłe gadanie ale ezekiel odpada z gry bo prawie wszyscy na niego głosowali za to że obraził dziewczyny które były z nim w drużynie odcinek 2 - topher postarał się dla swojej drużyny i wygrał a przez courtney zawalili wyzwanie co było widać ustawione i obozowicze myśleli że to izzy i izzy wyleciała z gry odcinek 3 - owen wygrał dla drużyny bo myślał że jest następny w głosowaniu większością głosów wylatuje staci dlatego że ciągle gada i wkurzało to drużyne a leonard nie głosował na nią tylko na siebie bo miał poczucie winy czyli 2 głosy na leonard a reszta głosów na staci odcinek 4 - justin swoją urodą i sprytem wygrał dla drużyny sugar nie skupiała się na wyzwaniu ale to przez leonard przegrali wyzwanie i wyleciał leonard odcinek 5 - sierra wygrała dla drużyny żeby cody był szczęśliwy a lightning i jo przegrali wyzwanie jo obwiniała lightninga przy swojej drużynie i lightning wyleciał z gry odcinek 6 - cody wygrał dla drużyny i wykiwał jo a przegrana drużyna obwiniała jo że nie potrzebnie wyleciał lightning i wszyscy zagłosowali na jo a 1 głos był na duncan bo według jo ,duncan nic nie robił a to nie prawda bo robił coś i jo wyleciała z gry odcinek 7 - courtney wygrała dla drużyny ale przerażona była tym że izzy wróciła do programu dawn i sierra otrzymały najwięcej głosów ale dawn wylatuje bo nie chcąco przegrali wyzwanie przez nią odcinek 8 - beth postarała się dla drużyny max i owen najwięcej głosów ale owen wylatuje z gry ostatni dobiegł do mety z jego drużyny a max przedostatni i owen wylatuje z gry odcinek 9 - cody i sierra wygrali dla swojej drużyny a justin nakłonił swoją drużynę by wyrzucić izzy z gry ale justin tak naprawde nie starał się w wyzwaniu ale izzy wylatuje z gry bo justin namówił drużynę by wyrzucona z programu była izzy odcinek 10 - sierra wygrała wyzwanie a topher wylatuje dlatego że nie przejmuje się wyzwaniami i myślał że nie zagłosują na niego a zagłosowali a topher zagłosował na beth niektórym szkoda że odpadł ale bardzo się przechwalał ten topher odcinek 11 - courtney wygrała wyzwanie przez sierra ,beth była najgorsza w wyzwaniu i na beth zagłosowali sierra ma poczucie winy odcinek 12 - scarlett wygrała wyzwanie ale na courtney były 2 głosy a pozostałe na justin i justin wylatuje z gry odcinek 13 - sugar wygrała wyzwanie ale na duncan były 3 głosy a pozostałe na sierra i sierra wylatuje z gry odcinek 14 - scarlett wygrała wyzwanie.Wyzwanie, aby zobaczyć, kto dotrze do mety w wyzwaniu ścigać się po plaży na 3 okrążenia tylko max i Courtney i Duncan muszą dotrzeć do mety bo kto będzie ostatni wylatuje z gry , ale Courtney i Duncan dobiegł do mety w tym samym czasie ale byli ostatni więc są wyeliminowani. odcinek 15 - max wygrał bo myślał że wyleci z gry ale scarlett się nie udało ale dziwnym trafem sugar wylatuje bo cody nie wie o tym że scarlett jest zła odcinek 16 - cody wygrał wyzwanie i mógł wskazać kto zostanie wyeliminowany i wskazał max i max wylatuje z gry cody dopiero dostrzegł w finale że podjął złą decyzje bo scarlett ukazała prawdziwą złą tożsamość